It is known to provide a terminal position assurance device for electrical connectors. One form of terminal position assurance device is used in an electrical connector having deflectable latching arms. When the contacts are inserted into such a connector, the latching arms deflect to allow passage of the contacts. When the contacts are fully inserted, the latching arms resile into their initial position and latch behind a shoulder or some other surface on the contact thereby securing the contact within the connector. A terminal position assurance device is then inserted into the connector. The terminal position assurance device has surfaces that are received into a space proximate to the latching arms. When the terminal position assurance device is in place, the surfaces prevent the latching arms from deflecting and thereby secure the contacts within the connector. A further feature of the terminal position assurance device is that the terminal position assurance device cannot be inserted into the connector unless all of the latching arms are in their normal, non-deflected position. Therefore, if one of the contacts is not properly positioned, the latching arm will be deflected and the terminal position assurance device will be prevented from being inserted into the connector.
A typical electrical connector having latching arms for securing the contacts within the passages has an outer wall surrounding the periphery of the electrical connector, on the outer side of the latching arms. Furthermore, the terminal position assurance device typically has two walls, one wall is a locking arm which is pushed into the electrical connector and received into the space to prevent the latching arm from deflecting and the second wall which is received on the outer side of the electrical connector wall to secure the terminal position assurance member onto the electrical connector. As the demand is for electrical connectors to become smaller and smaller, it is necessary to eliminate some of the plastic within the electrical connector in order to make the housing smaller.
What is needed is an electrical connector having a smaller dimension than the typical electrical connector.